onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenta Tsukiomi
Kenta is a solo pirate who practice day and night the way of the sword (kendo).After years of hard work and dedication he finally graduated from the International Academy of Kendo between the Grand Line.His story isn't that special...just a desperate soul in search for another alike. Personality and Appearance Kenta is a shady figure, more of a loner and a wall flower.His always been the outcast of the room.Always tried to fit in but the more he tried the more he got hurt .Mostly seen in a coat or a robe he wears all black and has three earrings,two on his left ear and one on his right.He tries to avoid people most of the time and can always be found in corners. Powers and Abilities Kentas main techniques are focused in in his kendo teachings.He has the habit of loosing control in a heated battle.Other then his haki and devil fruit powers he has nothing special.He can sometimes talk to animals in full tranquility.The most outstanding ability of his is the ability to negotiate with dead spirits. *''Shi ReibyoMeaning "Tomb of the Dead".This technique raises nearby corpses or spirits to completely paralyze the opponents and slowly drain his/her life source little by little.He almost never uses this technique do to nearly loosing sanity in the past. *Dragoon Rush''This technique uses the spririt of Drago drago and focuses the power of it onto one point of his body.This is the most used technique used by Kenta History Kenta was raised as an orphan ...not born one.His mother was killed in front of him by some marines and his father never returned from his trip.After months of mental instability he decided to practice kendo and train to grow up and somehow track the marines that killed his mother.It was really hard to grow up in a neighborhood of misfits since he was a well cared child before the incident.When he finally finished kendo he went to celebrate with some classmates in a cruise, he didn't want to go but the girl he loved was going so hid figured to go.Two day later when he finally got the chance to speak with the girl he loved some marines attacked the cruise and killed any one in it.The two lovers went overboard and swam to a near by island in the grand line.There they both made a shelter and lived there until the ages between 24 to 26.Kenta finally decided to scout the entire island and look for food.There he spent nearly 3 hours in the jungle wondering, he was picking fruit when he saw a shady black gold melon in the ground.He cleaned it off, picked up the rest of the fruit and went running towards his soul mate.To his surprise she wasn't there.He looked all over the camp searching for her but there was no trace, when then he suddenly herd a ships honk from far away.His heart dropped to the floor and shattered for his dream girl had left him...to die. Later on, a month from what had happened, he was tying a vine to tree to hang himself for his heart could not bare any longer the fact that his dream girl had left him to die alone.When he finished, he remembered the fruit he had picked that day, so before hid hung him self he took a giant bite from the fruit.It tasted so horrible and so hollow and bitter he puked all over the beach.After resting he noticed something different in himself ...he could hear voices and whispers of people.He then remembered his old professor's studies on special fruits called devil fruits.After days and days of reflection he decided not to kill him self and pursue his dream of avenging his mother.He then prepared a plan of escape in a raft and left the island with the rest of the fruits and fish.He later on found another island but this one inhabited by people ..actual people.So he scurried onto the ocean and swam as fast as he could.He then went to the nearest dojo and begged for the sensei to take him in as a disciple.The sensei gladly took him in and asked him if he had eaten any weird fruits recently...Kenta mentioned the shady fruit, the sensei then described the fruit as the Issei Issei no Mi.Kenta was astonished for his theory was right,it was a devil fruit.The sensei thought him how to use it properly for he was a devil user as well... he was in possesion of the Drago Drago no Mi.Years past and the sensei grew old and sick... he then asked Kenta to relive his pain and reincarnate him as his main spirit.Kenta denied this for many days but the sensei was suffering,so he did.After the ceremony the sensei was turned to a blue dragon spirit and was created to serve the holder of the Rei Rei no Mi.Then Kenta bought a ship with his savings and sailed as a new pirate to conquer the marines with his new abilities and courage. Devil Fruit Kenta is the devil fruit user of the Issei Issei no Mi meaning synchro synchro fruit.It gives the user the ability to talk to the dead and synchronize with them to gain there personality and abilities.Its one of the most saddest devil fruits and is sed to be blessed to the most heartbroken person alive. Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Male Category:Characters